Freaky Fallsday
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: An argument between Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper leads to some odd occurrences... when they wind up in each other's bodies, things will never be the same! Channy multichap
1. Prologue

_**(Here is my take on Freaky Friday the movie, only two people that we all know and love together swap bodies! What will happen? Find out now…)**_

Sonny's POV

Sonny Munroe loved Condor Studios. Her favourite shows were filmed there, her dreams were made there. There was only one thing that sometimes made Condor Studios unbearable-Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny got her food and bumped into Chad everyday, which always caused some kind of argument. Today's was the worst.

"You do not know what I go through in my life, Chad." She told him, her face almost red with anger.

"You think your life can be tough?" He said, tongue sharp. "Try having your cast-mates hate you for a day."

"Phff!" She said. Yeah right, like Chad Dylan Cooper's cast-mates hate him. "You couldn't spend a day with my life."

"Really?" Chad says, almost laughing.

"Really." Sonny replies.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine."

"FINE!" Sonny stormed off. Ugh! How she hates that guy! And she knows he hates her. It's obvious the way he looks at her.

"So," Tawni said later to Sonny, as she was picking out ANOTHER outfit. "I heard you and Chad had a row."

"Oh, you heard?" Sonny says.

"Honey, the whole cafeteria heard! You guys yell like you're trying to speak to a guy in New York, without a phone! Look, I hate him as much as you do, but you should really try to stop arguing with him everyday. At least try."

Sonny knew her friend was right. Chad and Sonny always fought, it wouldn't be so hard for them to try to get along, would it?

She got in bed, wondering what it was she and Chad did to make each other a no-go area? She slept peacefully that night though, thinking about all their good times together. However…

Chad's POV

Ugh! Stupid Sonny! Why does she make this so hard for me to like her? Do I like her, or don't I? Chad was wondering so many thoughts in his head instead of learning his script for Mackenzie Falls tomorrow.

"You couldn't spend a day with my life." He remembered Sonny saying. Please. All she has to do is write silly little sketches and then "act" them out to get laughs. Not hard at all, I could do that, easily, he was thinking. Or, could he?


	2. This Ain't Right

**Well here we go! CDC and SM are about to have a weird experience in...**

**Chapter 1-This Ain't Right...**

Sonny's POV

Sonny woke to something very different. Her room looked, well, completely different. The walls were blue and covered in Mackenzie Falls posters. Chad. He must have got in her room somehow and changed it around. Weird, weird prank.

She got up and found something even weirder-her whole apartment was different. In fact, it was Chad's. What was she doing here? She must have been having a nightmare. A really scary one, she soon figured out. She looked at her hands, and they seemed different. She felt for her hair, but it was short. What kind of prank was this? She walked past a mirror and saw her reflection. She was a guy. A guy with short, blonde hair and bright, blue eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chad was her reflection. This could not be a prank! She ran to all the other mirrors. She was Chad.

"Wait!" She realised, her voice coming out lower. "If I'm here, as Chad, then…"

Chad's POV

"AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chad yelled. "I'm Sonny!" He was wearing her pyjamas, the ones he said she looked "kinda cute in", and he had dark brown hair. Yep, Sonny.

"Mooooooooo!" Sonny phone went off, and when Chad realised, he picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said.

"Chad?" His own voice replied.

"Yeah, it's me," Sonny's said.

"What did you do?" Sonny said. He'd never heard his voice panicky like this, it sounded kinda weird. "How this, and who, what, WHY?"

"Whoa, Sonny! Calm down! We'll figure this out. Come to my-" He remembered where he was, "-Your apartment."

Sonny arrived in his body and what had she done to it? She obviously didn't know his "look good" ritual, and she was still wearing yesterday's now-creased clothes.

"Don't you know what I go through to look good?" He asked her.

"I thought it looked OK." She replied.

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooper makes anything look good." He said. It sounded good coming from Sonny's voice, obviously she didn't agree.

She sighed and said, "You're so big-headed."

"You love me really." He told her, and she smiled, shrugged and sighed angrily. The she noticed something.

"Wait a second," She said. "Remember yesterday when I said you couldn't last a day in my life?"

"Yeah," He said. "Are you suggesting that "fate" did this to us or something?"

"Something must have happened, and I think that's it."

"How about a bet then?" He challenged.

"I'm listening," Sonny said.

"We'll each spend today in each other's bodies, and see whose life is harder." Sonny smiled, Chad knew she loved a challenge, especially against him.

"You're on!" Sonny said.

**Oh, it's all so confusing! If you can still tell who's saying what at the quotes I raise my metaphorical glass to you :P **

**Anyway, to be updated soon, and Sonny's going to the Falls!**


	3. Sonny at The Falls

**So, how will they get along in each other's bodies? Read on to find out how Sonny's morning goes...**

**Chapter 2-Sonny at The Falls**

Sonny's POV

I walked in to Mackenzie Falls in Chad's costume, script in hand. This was gonna be a piece of cake. Just like So Random, but no pressure to get laughs, and no live audience exactly. Easy.

"Hello, Chad." The director said. "Hmm, you're early today!" I looked at Chad's watch, 10:15am. Wow. He sure set the bar low for himself. "OK, let's get right into it, ready Chad?"

"…Yeah, I'm ready," I said, after getting kinda confused. Remember, Sonny. You're Chad today, not Sonny.

"I'm ready." I said, smiling Chad's arrogant smile for good measure.

"And, action!"

"Oh, Mack." Chloe said, looking at me romantically. "How long do we have to do this?"

I thought for a second. Uh oh. Out of my comfort zone.

"Uhh," I thought. "Uhh,"

"Cut!" The director called out. "Chad, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. Wow, this is harder than I thought. But Chad can't find that out.

"Well good." He yelled. "I can't have my star forgetting lines! Take a break, OK?"

"Uh, sure." I said. Wow. The crew go really easy on Chad. The cast, not so much…

"Ugh, Chad!" Chloe yelled. "Why are you always getting perks when you're the worst actor here?"

I can't say I disagreed, but I knew what Chad would say. I decided not to say it. Instead I replied, "Look, Chloe. I'm in a good mood today so I'm not letting you spoil it." I saw a few of the cast smirk and ran off to Chad's dressing room.

Wow.

This is hard.

**So what do you think?**

**Read chapter 3 to see how Chad's morning goes...**


	4. To the Prop House!

**So, here's how Chad's morning goes...will he remember everyone's names?**

**Chapter 3-To the Prop House!**

Chad's POV

I walked into the little prop house to see the little Randoms sat around a table, laughing.

"What up, Randoms?" I asked, and then regretted it. I was Sonny, not Chad, which meant I couldn't be calling these guys "Randoms". At least, not for today. "I mean, guys." I said.

"Um, are you OK, Sonny?" The blonde girl said to me. "I mean, not that I care, but you're not usually the one who calls us "Randoms."

"Yeah," The little weird girl says. "That's usually…" Their faces turn blank.

"CHAD!" They all yell out, and run towards me.

"What did he do to you?" Mico asked. Or is it Rico? No, that's not right…wait, I can't think about this now. I've got 4 angry Randoms in my face.

"Guys, Chad didn't do anything to me, OK? I was just talking to him and he mentioned you guys a lot, you know, calling you Randoms. And did you know that he's the greatest actor of our generation? It's true."

They looked at me, astounded. "You don't think that!" Terri said, wait, that's not even close…that's what Mr Condor calls her. He must be right. "You never think that!"

"Calm down, Terri!" I said.

"It's Tawni!" She said. "What, have you been hanging out with Mr. Condor too? Say it with me-Taww-neee."

"I know you're name," I said. "Like I know Gravy, Rico and Dora's."

"Grady, Nico and Zora."

"I said that." I tried to convince them. They weren't too sure. "Guys, don't worry. Chad has done nothing to me, he's been a great guy recently, he usually is."

They looked at me like I was mad.

"You never say that!" Tawni said. "What's wrong with you?" She then asked me slowly, like how you'd talk to a baby or a slightly deaf person.

"Nothing!" I say, "Look, Chad hasn't done anything to me, OK? I just…I…"

"Hit your head?" Dora-ZORA suggested.

"Yeah, that. It's made me go a little light-headed; I need to sit down…" I acted ill and walked over to the couch. Great acting, might I add.

"O…K…" Gravy says. "Well, will you help us with some sketches now?"

"Sure," I said. "Like…"

"Well, we're working on some sketches for tonight's show." Gravy, no wait, Grady said.

"There's a show tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's Friday." Tawni said. "We have a show every Friday, remember?"

Uh-oh. This means that I've gotta perform. As Sonny. In front of an audience. That expect me to make them laugh. I'm doomed.

"Yeah, sure, I remember…" I said. "Who's hungry? I am! Let's go eat!" I smiled, running out of the prop house.

"What's wrong with her?" Nico (see? I got it right!) said.

Much more than you'd think, Nico. MUCH more…


	5. Back Off, Cooper!

**For the first time, we hear someone who isn't Chad or Sonny! It's Penelope, the evil one!**

**Chapter 4-Back Off, Cooper!**

_Penelope's POV_

_OK, this is weird. All through the day that egoistic Chad has been forgetting lines, being kind on set. He never does those things, that's why I've always secretly loved him. But today? Today he's being NICE. To people. Who aren't his reflection. And he's forgetting lines, what's that all about?_

_Right now, we're at lunch, sat around a table watching Chad on his own, eating steak like he hasn't eaten steak before…weird._

"_OK, what's up with Chad?" I said to everyone on the table. "He has never acted like this, at all! It's weird…"_

"_Yeah," Chloe says, "I mean, he's usually annoying, being the "star of the show". But today he's the total opposite!"_

"_Well, thanks for stating what everyone already knew, Captain Obvious." Trevor said._

"_You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm!" Chloe replied._

_Trevor looked at her angrily._

"_Guys! Guys!" I yelled, "Leave your stupid fight out for later, OK? I have a cunning plan." I said._

"_Which is?" Devon asked me._

"_I'll go ask him what the heck is going on." I said, getting up._

"_Oh, cunning," Trevor said sarcastically. OK, that guy's getting pathetic now. My cast are so stupid. Why can't the show be "Penelope Falls"? It would be so much better. All about ME…_

Sonny's POV

Oh, this steak is delicious! Being on Mackenzie Falls really does have its perks! Then, my thoughts were interrupted by Penelope.

"OK, Cooper," She said to me rudely. "What game are you playing today?"

"What?" I said.

"Oh, don't act innocent on me, OK?" She continued. "You know, you're a good actor, Chad, but I can tell when you're pulling a stunt and today is one of those days."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"OK, so you're being NICE to people? What's that all about?" Wow. Chad really HAS set the bar low for himself. "And you're forgetting lines? When was the last time you did that? You know what, Cooper? You're good, but you're not that darn good. So back away from me and don't steal MY spotlight!"

OK, this is weird. Penelope storms out of the cafeteria with a wiggle in her walk and a twinkle in her eye. Wow. That was tough. The only thing that could make this lunch weirder is…"

"Look! If it isn't Chad Dylan Pooper!"

Uh-oh. This lunch just got worst.


	6. Chad plus Randoms equals

**So, Sonny now confronts her cast-as Chad. Where will this lead?**

**Chapter 4-Chad+Randoms=...**

Chad's POV

This day just got worst.

OK, so I came here now with the Randoms because I knew that Mackenzie Falls still had another hour filming to do. They must be taking a break. Not good. Me plus Randoms equals problems. Sonny doesn't stand a chance…

"Look at him, sat there eating steak!" Nico says.

"Yeah, who needs it?" Grady asks.

"Me!" Tawni yells. Wow. Sonny goes through THIS everyday? How does she handle it?

"Come on! Let's go shame him!" Zora yells.

Uh-oh.

"Or!" I say. "Or, we could leave him to eat his steak in peace. We always annoy him, why don't we just give the guy a break?"

They all look at me like I'm crazy.

"Wow, that bump on the head is really affecting you," Zora says, before they walk up to Sonny, standing tall.

Sonny's POV

Uh-oh. My cast are here. Of course, today they're not my cast, which means I'm toast.

"Chad," Tawni says.

I think of Chad's nickname. "Randoms." I reply.

"Pooper." Grady says.

"Gravy," I reply.

"Oh, it's on!" Grady says, charging towards me, but Chad pulls him away to protect me.

"Guys, I'm not very hungry anymore. Let's go to rehearsal!" He says. They all leave me alone.

"Thank you." I mouth to Chad.

"Your welcome." He replies, before winking and walking away.

And that is what Chad goes through with my cast EVERYDAY?

Wow. No wonder he hates us!


	7. The Truth

**Sorry it's been so long, but it's here now! Tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 6-The Truth**

Sonny's POV

I've just run into Chad's dressing room after being mobbed by a whole bunch of Mackenzie Falls fans. Wow. Chad does get a lot of attention. No wonder he's such a show-off. I start to wonder what Chad was like before all the fame…

Of course, my thoughts are interrupted, as I hear a voice come from behind a door in the dressing room.

"I knew you'd come!" The voice said.

"Well, yeah, it's my dressing room." I'm kinda used to saying that now…

"No, I knew you'd get my message and want to come meet me!" The voice replied. Oops.

"Message?" I say. I'd foolishly given Chad's phone to my body, what a dumb idea that was.

"Of course!" The voice replies and I start to recognise it.

"…Penelope?"

"You guessed it!" She says as the door flies open to reveal her dressed very…differently. "I see you like my outfit?" She says.

"Uh…" This is creepy.

"You're speechless! Great!" She says, "I was hoping for that!"

She suddenly comes scarily close. OK, this is really creepy!

"How about we dance?" She says, pulling me close. "I've always loved you," She whispers and I feel sick. "Kiss me, Chad…"

A moment later she comes so close, she looks like she's going to kiss me. I can't help myself.

"I'M NOT CHAD!" I yell. I close my eyes, when I open them 10 seconds later, Penelope is a few metres from me, wiping her mouth.

"EW!" She yells. "What are you doing here?"

"Penelope, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly," She says, coming closer. "You're looking for Chad, aren't you Chaz?"

Chaz? Who the heck is Chaz? I try to ignore that.

"No," I say. "I am Chad, but I'm not, OK?"

She looks at me funny, when there's a knock at the door. I open it, and there's a delivery guy stood there with a box of stinky stuff.

"Chad, here's your delivery of Wisconsin Cheese."

"Perfect!" I say, signing the form with what I think is Chad's signature, and the guy leaves.

I turn to see Penelope with a strange look on her face.

"Hmm…" She says, "Who do I know that loves Wisconsin cheese, better yet. Comes from Wisconsin?"

I panic.

"Sonny?"


	8. Telling the Enemy

**Will Penelope understand? Or is she dumber than we thought?**

**Chapter 6-Telling the Enemy**

"Penelope, you don't understand-"

"I wish I didn't." She says. "You fancy Sonny, don't you?"

"What?"

"I knew it!" She yells. "You're always talking about her. She's a Random, OK?" Get over her!"

"I don't fancy Sonny!" I say. Wow. This is even creepier than earlier!

"Phff, yeah right." She says. "Just stay away from her, OK? She's a Random, you're Chad Dylan Cooper. As much as I hate to admit it, you are WAAAY out of her league!"

"I'm what?" I say, angrily. She went there. Forget Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny Munroe is about to give her a piece of her mind!

"You're what?" Penelope says. "I said Sonny was the loser."

"I'm WHAT?" I repeat, my voice going up at the end. If that's not a give-away, I don't know what is.

"Wait, high voice, Wisconsin cheese-"

Another clue, my phone starts to "moo" in that cute way. OK, so I like cows. Problem? Obviously, it is for Penelope. She makes a funny face at me. "-And a stupid phone ring? You are in love with Sonny-"

OK, as Chad says all the time, this girl is DUMB!

"I AM SONNY!" I yelled.

Oops.

Chad's POV

I just ran into Sonny's dressing room, after being mobbed by little So Random fans. OK, so kids like Sonny more, so what?

"Hey Sonny, you OK?" Tawni says, as she notices the top I'm wearing seems covered in candy and soda. "More little kids, right?"

"Uh-huh." I say, "I think they're excited for later."

"I am too! Live show! I can't wait!"

My heart freezes. "L-l-l-live?"

I've never performed live.

"Yeah, we always perform live, what's up with you?"

I sigh. "I'm not Sonny." I say.

"What?"

"Sonny and I swapped bodies, I'm Chad."

"WHAT?"

"Something weird happened, and we're gonna be in each other's bodies for the rest of the day."

Tawni looks shocked. "So Chad Dylan Cooper has to perform on So Random?"

I nodded, and she smiles and starts laughing. "Well, good luck, Chad. You're gonna need it."

She sits at her mirror and applies Coco Moco Coco. Dumb.

"I can be funny!" I say.

"Sure you can!" She says, as she leaves.

I can be funny, I think. At least, I hope. If I mess up, Sonny will get more humiliated than when she didn't chew her gum and forgot what to do, but saw a vision of her Great-aunt and realised she's funny on her own (OK, I know stuff about So Random, and I've seen it, once or twice. That a problem?).

I rethink it. I can be funny. ...I CAN'T be funny. Say goodbye to your dreams, Sonny Munroe. Chad Dylan Cooper's about to accidentally ruin them...


	9. Chad's funny?

**OK, so I've read over this story and I noticed that I'm rubbish at keeping up with what chapter we're on! I think this one's number 8. Or 9. No, it's 8!**

**Chapter 8-Chad's funny?**

Chad's POV

OK, funny, I can do this. It can't be that hard! All I've gotta to is say my lines and pause for laughter, that's it, right? Just like Mackenzie Falls, only for laughs, and it's LIVE. Big Problem.

I step onto the stage for the last rehearsal, butterflies in my stomach. Chad Dylan Cooper NEVER has butterflies in his stomach, especially for a rehearsal. But maybe Sonny Munroe does. That's it! These are Sonny Munroe's butterflies, not mine.

Tawni and the cast walk past, see me, and laugh. She obviously told them.

"Don't mess it up for Sonny." Tawni says.

"Yeah, what do you think she'll say if she comes in tomorrow being booed by little kids. Do you think she'll thank you?" Nico says.

"Don't lose faith in me, OK?" I say.

"We never HAD faith in you!" Tawni smiles. Oh how I loathe those guys.

Suddenly, the stands fill with people. Uh-oh.

I run through my script once more, backstage. I can do this, I can do this. Just remember-I'm Sicky Vicky and…and…

"Are you ready to get So Random?" The voice-over guy says.

Well this is it. I walk onto the stage, with Sonny's big, cute smile on my face.

"Hey everyone!" I say. Luckily, there's a TV telling me what to say at the moment. "We have a great show lined up for you tonight!" _If I don't forget what to do. _"So sit back, relax, and enjoy some sketches including Sicky Vicky, the Check It Out Girls and the return of Fasty's fast food! But first, here's Tawni with the Toenail Fairy!"

I leave the stage; I have one last chance to learn the lines.

I start to wish Sonny was with me, helping me. I'll admit, being in her body has been kinda fun. I'm starting to like her! No, wait, I have to learn these lines…

"Sonny," The stage producer says. "You're on in 20 seconds."

I see The Chuckle Boys in dumb bug costumes, laughing. I take a deep breath and get onto the stage.

Sonny's POV

"OK, people, that's a wrap!" The director says, and I smile. It's over!

Suddenly, I hear applause coming from stage 3. So Random! They're doing a show…which means…Uh oh!

I run up to Chad's dressing room, get changed into something that isn't covered in sweat from all that hard work, and rush to the stage.


	10. The Hurl

**Chapter 9-The Hurl**

Chad's POV

"Come back after the break!" Tawni yells as the fans applaud, kinda.

I'll admit, Sonny is WAY better at this than I am. In fact, in one of the sketches I had to run off stage mid-sentence because I felt sick.

"Sorry!" I said as I ran back on. "I needed to hurl!" I know what you're thinking-reeaal professional. There was a little laughter when I said that, they were probably laughing AT me, not WITH me.

I got off the stage, just relieved that one half was over. I looked over to the Randoms, who were still laughing about my little…"accident".

"I know that was terrible," I say, "But I'll be better for the second half!"

"Yeah," Tawni says. "I'm sure you will…who are you kidding?"

"Hey, Chad!" Nico says, before miming hurling, and Grady laughs. They obviously don't think I can do well. I have got to prove them wrong.

As this happens, Sonny runs on, as me.

"Sonny!" I say. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"So this is Sonny?" Tawni asks. "This is complicated!" The voice-over guy cues us and the rest of the cast take their places.

"Sonny!" I say, "I can't do this; it's so far has been the worst 15 minutes of my life!"

"Oh, you don't mean that!" She says.

I admitted the truth. "I hurled."

"Ooh!" She says.

"Yeah." I reply. "You know, you were right. You do go through a lot. You're life is pretty tough."

"You know what?" She says. "Yours is too. I didn't realise how horrible it is to have a relationship like that with your cast…and to have one of them go crazy for you."

"Huh? Who?"

"Never mind!" She says, a little surprised.

"I don't think I can do this," I tell her. "Just, tell the producer guy I feel sick." I go to leave, but Sonny stops me.

"No!" She says. "I believe in you!"

She pulls me close and I want to kiss her, then I rethink it.

"Maybe we should do this tomorrow!" She admits, and I agree. "Just go ahead." She says. "I think-I KNOW you can do it."

I smile. "Thanks, Sonny," I say, and I run onto the stage dressed as Sicky Vicky. Here we go…

**Next episode is the finale!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	11. Shows and Dates

**Here's the finale! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 10-Shows and Dates**

Sonny's POV

I watch from the sidelines.

"Hello!" Chad says. "I'm Sicky Vicky, and welcome to how to have fun when you're sick! Today, I feel like I'm gonna puke." Some of the audience giggle there, and I know why. I heard about Chad's little…chuck-up.

"I got it from Alex Mesarski, 'cause she came in to school feeling sick. Not cool." I laugh a little. He's not too bad. "She puked on my plate and it looked a whole lot like the cafeteria food and I ate it!" I laugh. He's not bad at all.

I turn to the side to see my cast-mates mouths drop open as Chad gets another wave of laughs.

"Guess he's proved you wrong!" I say to them, "Chad CAN be funny!"

"Phff!" Tawni says, "You wrote it!"

"And HE'S acting it…really well to be honest."

I sit back and relax for the rest of the show. Chad does awesome!

"And give it up for the bubble box herself, its Sonny Munroe!" The voice-over guy says. Chad goes on as me, beaming. He's done really well for the past few minutes.

"That's all for this week!" He says, before adding in his own catchphrase, "Peace out!"

The cast walk off the stage, and I go to congratulate him.

"Nice one, Chad." I say.

"Props accepted." He replies. "So, wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"You mean, like a date?" I ask.

"Sure," He answers. "A date. Then I can really kiss your pretty face."

He walks off, and I smile.

So long, Chad Dylan Cooper! It's been fun!

I wake up the next morning and look around my room. It IS my room. I'm back, baby!

I get to the studio, smiling.

"So, you're back, right?" Tawni says.

"Yeah, it's me!" I say.

"Great!" Tawni says. "I kinda missed you."

"Oh, Tawni!" I say.

We start to write some more sketches and it's like a normal day! Well, not that normal…

**C**had's POV

I wake up the next morning to Mack Falls posters. I'm back, baby!

I walk into the studio, feeling right. Everything's back to normal.

OK, so not everything…

I walk into the prop house to see Sonny, beautiful Sonny, sat with her Randoms.

"Chad," They say.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni growls.

"Well, actually, I'm here to pick up my date." I say.

"What?" They yell.

"Ready to go, babe?" I say to Sonny.

"Sure!" She says, as she gets up and leaves her cast.

"Sorry, guys!" She says, "I've got plans!"

Sonny's POV

OK, so I'll have a lot to explain to my cast, but who cares?

48 hours ago, I hated Chad's guts, now I was on a date with him. And I was loving it!

"So, what will you do about that rabble you call friends?" He asks, and I smile.

"Don't' worry about them." I say, "They have no hold over us." I beam, "Have you realised that if it wasn't for that fight the other day, we wouldn't be here?"

"I know!" He says, and adds, "By the way, Sonny. I never really hated you."

"Really?" I say, shocked.

"Yeah. I just liked to spend time with you, but I thought I'd never get anywhere with a girl as amazing as you."

"Aww, Chad!" I say. "I'm touched! And…I never hated you either."

"Really?" He says.

"Yeah, I mean, do you really think I'd spend that much time on someone I hated?"

He smiles, and raises his glass. "Too us?" He says.

"Too us!" I agree.

"Oh, and you forgot something yesterday!" Chad says.

"What?" I ask.

"This…" He says, as he leans in and kisses me. WOW!

Chad's POV

WOW! I so hoped I could do this one day would come, and here it is!

I smile as we both pull away.

"Wow," I say. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks!" Sonny replies.

Sonny's POV

"You're a great kisser." I tell him.

"Same to you!" He replies, and I smile.

So what if my friends hate him? I love him, and that's the way it will stay.

I smile and enjoy the night.

Nothing can ruin this…Nothing!

**So, that was it! I hope you enjoyed this, keep an eye out for some more of my stories, including a Malex story and a crossover of Sonny/Wizards-which WILL include Channy, of course!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS! :D**


End file.
